Dash of Salt & a Pinch of Ego
by raichurai
Summary: A series of drabbles all about our spikey haired Pokemon researcher, Gary Oak. ..ChApTeR 10: Gary x Jessie..
1. Don't get any Sweeter

**Title:** Don't get any Sweeter  
**Pairing:** Gary x Misty

Misty Waterflower, the beautiful, young red head, was preparing a batch of double-chocolate fudge brownies for the welcome-back of her old friend, Ash Ketchum. He was returning home to Pallet town to greet her and his mother. Of course, Mrs. Ketchum had no idea she was baking. Last time Misty was here, she attempted to bake a cake for Ash, but accidentally burned a corner of the kitchen down. Ever since then, Delia had banned her from the kitchen and its utensils. Permanently.

_Second time's a charm_. . . Misty's glossed lips smirked charitably as she tossed four eggs into the bowl of batter, proceeding to mix them.

"Hm, maybe I should have left the egg shells out. . ." she pondered, taking a lick of her creation. She felt a broken egg shell on her tongue.

"Maybe, huh?" a familiar, pompous voice taunted rhetorically over the red head's shoulder. "I'm no chief, but it is common knowledge to eliminate the shell, leaving only the yolk and all that slimy residue. Even Ashy Boy would've known _that_."

"Mm." Misty pursed her chocolate covered lips, feeling his hand snake around her petite waist. Reaching his fingers into the bowl. Misty slapped his hand away. "_Maybe_ I wanted you all to choke on egg shells, never thought of that, hm?"

He let out a chuckle as he withdrew his hand, which was now partly coated in chocolate. "It crossed my mind, being the clever man I am." He replied dully, taking a lick of his chocolate-coated fingers. "Though, I never would think a _sweet _person like you would do such a terrible thing. At least on purpose."

The redhead turned around, seeing him eating the last remains of chocolate on his fingers. "You think I'm sweet huh?" She inquired with amusement. "Gary Oak, how would you out of all people know if I'm a _sweet _person?"

Gary's dark brown eyes eyed Misty's chocolate coated lips, seeing it slightly sparkle from what he figures to be lipgloss. Without hesitation, he moved forward, pressing his lips onto hers. Pulling away seconds later, Gary licked his lips.

"Because you taste like it."

* * *

**Authors Note:** This won't be the only pairing with Gary I'll be writing about. If you have any requests, please ask. Mucho thanks to a friend for looking this over. Thanks for reading!


	2. Far Away to See

**Title: **Far Away to See  
**Pairing:** One sided Gary x May - _his sister. If you cringe at the hint of **incest**, do not read any further._

I'm always watching him work on his research with our grandfather from afar. Peaking from my bedroom into the lab, I watch his majestic hands motion the page of a book or as simple as handling a glass above his brow. What fascinates me the most is when he runs those hands through his hair. If only I can do just that much.

Sometimes his eyes wander onto my door, catching my wishful stare. I didn't hide from behind the door, wanting him to see me shiver with excitement, and blush with wanting.

He smiles at me only a brother would, oblivious to my darkest contempt's.

That's when I again, withdraw, hiding back into my room. Hating what had to be and what will always remain.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Next drabble will most likely be Gary x Ash. Thank you for reading. 


	3. Disoriented

**Title: **Disoriented  
**Pairing:** Implied Ash x Gary. One sided.

"I can't believe they show this trash on tv..."

Ash, sitting on the reclined chair turned his head away from the tv to look at Gary, who was completely disoriented from the contents of the imagery currently showing on the screen. Looking back at the screen, it's showing the two main characters kissing.

"What do you mean, I don't see anything wrong with it." Ash replied, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"You have to be kidding me Ketchum," His eyes widened at Ash's response, only to face him with a glare. "They're_ guys_, _kissing_. Can't you see that?"

"Duh Gary, I'm not blind. I don't see what you're fussing about."

He stood up from the couch, not satisfied with Ash's answer. "Are you telling me that you're fine with two guys kissing each other?"

Ash's attention was now on Gary, forgetting about the show he was enjoying. He gave Gary a confused and almost wary look, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I mean, if a guy and girl can get together, then I don't see the big deal if two guys or two girls get together."

If his face didn't look disgusted then, it surely did now. "Are you kidding me? That's one of the most disgusting things I've ever heard and surely did see in my life! Those people have no right to display their affections like that in public eyes, they're nothing but_ fags_!"

Ash's face paled quickly looking down onto his lap. Standing up from the chair, he avoided eye contact with him, only looking down. "I have to go...find Pikachu."

Gary watched the raven haired trainer hurry up the stairs, seeing a tear trickle down his cheek.

"_Oh my God_..."

* * *

**Authors Note:** LoL. This sucked hardcore. Sorry loves. Critize all you want. :D Thanks for reading. What Gary shipping would you like to read next? 


	4. Adore

**Title: **Adore  
**Pairing:** Gary x Dawn

Fingers tangled in sweet auburn hair  
Glazed french tips so soothing onto the bare skin  
Lips damp with kisses so addicting  
Shades of maya and azure blue strands so tickling on the chest  
Soft moans and tender touches only to prevail

Laying together is always something to adore

---  
**Authors Note:** Reviews would be much appreciated. Next update hopefully won't be as long as this one. xP


	5. Disappoint

**Title: **Disappoint  
**Pairing:** Gary/Green x Blue

"Ugh, why did you have to bring me out of all people along?"

Green leaned against the wall in the fitting room, facing Blue's closed stall door with an expression of obvious discontent.

Blue was in the stall, already trying on about ten or so dresses, she was still ready to try on more. Hearing Green from the other side, she chuckled incisively as she put on another dress. "Stop being a big baby. I need to find the perfect dress for Reds' party, wouldn't want to disappoint." Glancing at the mirror, she twirled around in a blue strapless dress. She smiled, opening the stall door to show Green. "What do you think?"

Green crossed his arms, observing Blue critically before smiling. Pushing her into the stall he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blue's.

"You can never disappoint me."

---  
**Authors Note:** There you go, oldrivalshipping. The pairing is pretty cute, actually. Though I have never read anything about the pairing, I've only seen fanart. Next drabble is undecided, thank you so much for your kind reviews.


	6. There Lay

**Title: **There Lay  
**Authors Note:** Honestly, in this one..there isn't a specific pairing or specific characters, even. Whatever you see as you read this will be up to you. I see Misty and Gary in this one.  
**Warning:** What you're about to read may "bother" a few, if you are not comfortable reading anything about eating disorders, please don't read. The poem/drabble IMO is terrible, but please give me your honest thoughts, good and bad.

---

There she lay  
Found with her fragile arms that shimmered like pale porcelain wrapped around her small frame

_nails digging into her skin  
breathing heavy_

As hallow and lifeless her azure eyes were

_she stared ahead through her orange matted hair_

They were just as bright and alluring as any other day  
Lips quiver and curl with distaste as the remains of her horrifying deed came tickling down onto her chin

_followed by tears_

There she lay

_on the cold tiled floor_

and there I stand from outside the door  
as helpless as she  
as scared as she

_I can't reach for her  
_  
Knees buckle under  
I'm frozen as I hear her hopeful whisper

_"It's worth it..."_


	7. Cruel Intentions

Title: Cruel Intentions  
**Pairing:** Prof. Oak x Delia - Implied/One sided Gary x Delia 

Professor Oak ran a hand through his thin grey hair, disoriented of what had just happened. Eyes glistening, he looked over to his grandson, who layed casually on the sofa with his legs propped on the table, engrossed in a science magazine.

"I-I don't understand what came over her," He began, knowing his grandson had just witnessed the unusual conversation between himself and Mrs. Ketchum on the video-phone. "She was in tears, yelling at me, accusing me of writing a preposterous letter about..."

Gary's blue eyes shifted over to his grandfather, who was trying to fight the already spilled tears.

"H-how could she think _that_...?!" Hands shaking, tears falling, absolutely heart broken Prof. Oak had appeared to be.

Behind the magazine, Gary hid his amused grin from his grandfather. "I have not a clue, _pops_."


	8. Typical

Title: Typical  
**Pairing:** Who do you want it to be? 

I promised myself that I would never surcome to this. To never become another _typical._

_Typical_, one of _them_, just like every other damn pathetic teenager girl out there that's awaiting to impress their desired object of affection.

And are willing to sacrafice their own bodies, their own minds, their own individulaity.

I thought I was stronger than the rest. I thought I was never going to become another _typical_ outcome.

Then he came along.

He doesn't know how much he crawls under my skin.

He doesn't know how much his words sting; far more than the wounds do after the cool metal is removed from the back of my throat.

I feel so ashamed as I watch my strength flush away down the toliet from under me.

I can't go back.

I'm the typical teenager girl thats awaiting to impress my desired object.

How _typical_.


	9. RSVP

Title: RSVP  
**Pairing:** Gary x Drew 

He pushed me into my bedroom, kicking the door shut; then he pinned me against my bedroom door, his hot breath so inviting.

His lips were full; as always. Hands dry, though his touch against my skin was like silk.

Tilting my neck, he rears forward pressing his lips onto my throat; suddenly I find myself fading into a luxurious dream. His lips continued to travel up my neck, my jaw; I never knew such dry lips would make my skin burn in such a pleasurable way.

Once his lips finally found mine, I caught his kiss biting his bottom lip teasingly; his tounge then develd into my mouth. I never tasted anything sweeter in my life.

Shivers find way up my spine as his scorching hands began to eagerly explore.

"Gary." I groaned.

He huskily replied, whispering my name. "_Drew_."

_And we fade._

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'd like to take the opportunity to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They inspire me to continue on with this series! Thank you again! 


	10. Good

**Title: **Good  
**Pairing:** Gary x Jessie Team Rocket

We were so good, it was crazy.

We were good at learning, talking, wanting...

Good at keeping it from everyone else.

Good at each other.

No one knew, no one saw. Who would? I was Gary Oak, a fifteen year old Pokemon Researcher, and she, my perfect red head, twenty-five year old Jessie Miyamato. Who would ever suspect it?

I always talk of a stunning and sexy red head to others, and all assume it's that Misty chick. They were sure that we would end up together, they all swore up and down that there was a love and hate 'thing' clearly going on.

Psh.

I don't hate her. But I surely don't like the scrawny type. Surely, everyone would've known that I dig the voluptuous type.

Jessie was _definitely _that type.

Yeah, we were really good at each other.

**

* * *

****Authors Note:** Reviews would be love!


End file.
